


Return to Angel Grove

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Bad Ending, Corpses, External Source, Fanvids, Gen, Non-Canonical Violence, Noncanonical Character Death, Post-Series, Unhappy Ending, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does happen after Zordon sends you to the peace conference? A look at the original ten Rangers and their retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Angel Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Additional footage taken from: Karate Masters, The Shield, The Crow 2, Night Visions, Devon's Ghost and The Cell.


End file.
